La deuxième Victory
by Automnelle
Summary: Gisèle Victory est la fille du major Meggie Victory, la première femme ayant participé à la première guerre mondiale en tant que soldat au sein du 22e bataillon de canadien français. À l'âge de seulement dix-sept ans, la jeune femme va suivre les traces de sa mère alors que la seconde guerre mondiale fait rage. Suivez son parcours jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la Easy company.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous tous! Je suis heureuse de vous faire partager mon histoire. Tous les membres de la Easy company ont réellement existés, sauf Gisèle Victory et quelques autres qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Alors je vous souhaite : une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

«Ma chère petite sœur,

Si tu as trouvé cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis déjà bien loin. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être partie si tôt après le décès de maman, mais je le devais. Je comprends si tu m'en veux et je ne t'en blâme pas. Tu as toutes les raisons pour me haïr. J'ai fait ceci afin de te protéger et de trouver les coupables de cette horreur. Probablement que tu te poses tout un tas de question, mais je ne puis te répondre dans cette lettre. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber dessus avec de mauvaises intentions. On va se revoir bientôt petite Gisèle, je te le promets. Je te demande une seule faveur, soit prudente. N'accorde pas ta confiance si facilement à n'importe qui et évite les étrangers. Je t'en supplie soit prudente!

Je me suis engagée au sein du Royal 22e régiment et je vais aller combattre de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ne fais rien de stupide. Je t'aime.

Marie-Noémie Victory»

Gisèle glissa le contenu de la lettre dans son enveloppe respective avant de la déposer dans un tiroir de sa commode. C'était la millième fois qu'elle relisait cette lettre en seulement huit mois. Huit mois que sa sœur l'avait abandonnée. La jeune fille soupira de tristesse. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à la cuisine. Au passage elle alluma la radio et aussitôt une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Gisèle prit quelques légumes qu'elle commença à éplucher. Elle versa de l'eau dans un chaudron qu'elle mit sur le feu. En quelques minutes seulement l'eau s'était mise à bouillir.

-Merde! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant le couteau et en portant son majeur à sa bouche.

Elle venait de se couper et un goût de sang commençait à envahir sa bouche. Tout en maudissant entre ses dents, Gisèle se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de désinfecter son doigt et de l'enrouler dans un bout de tissus. Ce petit incident vint toute la chambouler. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas son doigt qui était le responsable, mais bien tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à l'intérieur de huit mois. La jeune fille revoyait les funérailles de sa mère. Cette dernière était morte assassinée alors qu'elle se promenait avec ses deux filles en ville. Il y avait eu des coups de feu et puis plus rien. Gisèle en tremblait encore. Probablement que c'était la raison qui avait poussé sa sœur aînée à s'engager dans l'armée. Mais comment celle-ci espérait-elle trouver les coupables? Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Cette tragédie avait parcourue le monde entier. Son nom était partout. Bien sûr elle avait été un héros de guerre. Pendant plusieurs semaines, la maison avait été envahie de bouquets de fleur et de cartes de condoléance. Une chance que Gisèle n'était pas allergique aux fleurs. La jeune femme a continué d'aller à l'école, mais l'intérêt se perdait bien vite. Elle ne voyait plus ses amis. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir? Ils s'étaient tous engagés dans cette maudite guerre. Le moral de la jeune fille était à son plus bas. Elle avait fêté ses dix-huit seule, à la maison alors qu'il pleuvait des cornes à l'extérieur. Pour l'occasion, elle avait reçu quelques lettres de sa sœur qui tenait à l'informer de ce qu'elle faisait. La dernière mentionnait que son entraînement était terminé et qu'elle partait au front. Évidement en tant que femme, cela n'avait pas été facile. Elle attendait de pouvoir faire ses preuves sur le terrain.

Gisèle se rendit dans la chambre de sa défunte mère. Elle y allait quand elle se sentait triste. Étrangement cela la réconfortait être dans cette pièce, probablement à cause de l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air. La jeune fille regardait les photos qui ornaient les murs : mariage de ses parents, naissance de Marie-Noémie, sa mise au monde, les deux sœurs quand elles étaient jeunes, elle et son père avant que celui-ci ne décède d'un accident de voiture, etc. Son regard se porta sur le coffre qui était dans un coin de la chambre. Gisèle ne l'avait jamais ouvert auparavant, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui elle allait briser la glace. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée. Elle traina ledit coffre sur le lit avant d'y prendre place. À l'intérieur, il avait les souvenirs de la Grande guerre. Jamais Meggie n'avait évoqué ses souvenirs de cette période-là en supposant le fait qu'on ne devait pas déterrer le passé. Gisèle sortit une montagne de lettres. Il s'agissait de la correspondance de sa mère avec des anciens de son bataillon. Elle dénicha des photos qui étaient assez vieilles. Elle y vit sa mère en uniforme alors qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans, des photos avec ses frères d'armes, etc. Gisèle reconnut même son père sur l'une d'elles. Il avait fait lui aussi la guerre. Elle trouva un Luger qui était dans son étui. Probablement que sa mère l'avait rapporté comme trésor de guerre. Une liasse de journaux jaunis par le temps. Gisèle ne parcourut que les grands titres : LES CANADIENS FRANÇAIS S'ILLUSTRENT À COURCELETTE, LE 22E BATAILLON DE CANADIENS FRANÇAIS TERRASSE LES BOCHES, LA PREMIÈRE FEMME EN TANT QUE SOLDAT SUR LE FRONT, etc. Un élan de fierté lui traversa le cœur. Elle prit une petite boîte qui était dans le fond et l'ouvrit, il s'agissait de la Croix victoria ainsi que d'autres médailles de guerre. Elle referma le couvercle avec le plus grand soin. La jeune fille trouva aussi un képi et un habit de cérémonie militaire. Au fond complètement, il y avait un cahier qui semblait en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Curieuse, Gisèle le prit et s'installa confortablement afin de le lire. C'était un journal intime, celui de sa mère alors qu'elle commençait l'entraînement jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sans voir l'heure passer, elle lue l'histoire de sa mère de 1914 à 1918. Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'elle termina sa lecture. Et maintenant, elle avait en tête qui l'avait assassinée de sang-froid. Il était évident que Marie-Noémie l'avait lue avant elle. Alors elle irait à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**36 mois plus tard**

 **10 juillet 1943, Sicile, Italie**

-RELÈVE-TOI! hurla-t-elle à l'un des soldats de sa compagnie qui venait de perdre pied dans l'eau.

Elle avait froid. Son uniforme était gorgée d'eau et le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles de même que les tirs ennemis. Ses bottes étaient lourdes, remplies d'eau et de sable et son sac lui semblait peser une tonne. Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle tirait hors de l'eau ledit soldat.

-Merci sergent, balbutia-t-il en relevant son casque.

-Tu me remercias quand on sera sortis de ce merdier, répliqua la jeune femme avant de suivre les ordres de leur lieutenant qui leur faisait signe d'avancer.

Le bruit était assourdissant, probablement qu'elle finirait sourde à la fin de l'opération. Ils remontèrent la plage le plus vite possible afin de ne pas rester à découvert. Plusieurs hommes se firent abattre comme des chiens.

-SERGENT VICTORY! ordonna le lieutenant Tremblay. VANIER, BOUCHARD, BEAULIEU! OCCUPEZ-VOUS DU CANON D'ARTILLERIE SUR LE FLANC DROIT!

Gisèle fit un signe positif de la tête avant de se lancer à l'attaque avec les trois autres.

-Faites attention, déclara-t-elle à ses hommes qui s'étaient mis à couvert derrière des rochers afin d'observer avec le plus grand soin leur objectif. Environ une quinzaine dans le poste. Ne faites rien tant que je ne l'ai pas ordonné. Beaulieu, tu vois celui qui est derrière l'arbre? Occupe-toi de lui. Je ne veux aucun survivant. Compris?

Tous hochèrent vivement de la tête. Le sergent Victory prit l'une des grenades qui était attachée à sa ceinture avant d'enlever le piston de sécurité et de la lancer de toutes ses forces dans le repère ennemi. En quelques secondes à peine il y eut une forte détonation.

-MAINTENANT!

Ils firent feu en sortant de leur cachette. Comme promis le soldat Beaulieu s'occupa du soldat ennemi qui était isolé derrière l'arbre en lui logeant une balle entre les deux yeux. Le sergent Victory et les soldats Vanier et Bouchard franchirent les sacs de sable en tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Bien vite il n'en resta aucun qui était debout sur leurs deux jambes.

-No! Per favor! supplia un survivant qui était déjà mal en point. Sono tuo prigioniero! Per favor!

Le sergent Victory le fit taire d'une balle en pleine tête. D'un coup de pied elle le tassa afin de prendre son sac de munition qu'elle glissa dans l'une des poches de son uniforme.

-Ils sont tous morts, dit le soldat Vanier en crachant sur le sol.

Le soldat Bouchard ricana en regardant les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

-Nous devons le faire sauter, déclara Gisèle en regardant le canon d'artillerie.

Le soldat Beaulieu s'approcha de l'arme avec le matériel nécessaire lorsque des coups de feu furent tirés dans leur direction. Tous s'empressèrent de se cacher derrière les sacs de sable qui leur offraient une mince protection.

-Oh non, murmura le soldat Bouchard.

Le sergent Victory se retourna et vit le soldat Bouchard qui se tenait au côté du soldat Vanier. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et un flot de sang s'écoulait de sa gorge.

-Il est mort, déclara le soldat Bouchard en prenant son pouls à sa carotide.

Le sergent Victory laissa échapper un flot de jurons. Elle n'aimait pas perdre des hommes. Doucement, l'arme bien en main, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les sacs de sable. Elle apercevait une forme qui se mouvait dans sa direction. Sans plus attendre elle fit feu dans la direction dont il était question et le soldat italien s'écroula sur le sol.

-GEORGES! FAIS-LE SAUTER! s'écria le sergent Victory à l'intention du soldat Beaulieu afin qu'il reprenne là où il avait été interrompu.

L'ennemi se rapprochait en faisant feu sur eux. Sans plus attendre, Gisèle et le soldat Bouchard pesèrent sur la détente.

-DÉPÊCHE-TOI!

Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Le sergent Victory rechargea son arme avant de se remettre à tirer.

-ÇA VA EXPLOSER! les avertit le soldat Beaulieu.

Tous les trois s'empressèrent de s'éloigner le plus vite qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il y eut une forte explosion. Le sergent Victory se retrouva sur le sol, légèrement sonnée. Sa vision était trouble. L'ennemi se rapprochait.

-PARTEZ! hurla-t-elle aux deux autres en leur faisant de grands signes.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Gisèle essayait de viser juste avec son arme, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau lui martelait le crâne et ses jambes avaient de la difficulté à la soutenir. Un soldat ennemi lui sauta dessus et la jeune femme lui administra un coup de baïonnette en plein abdomen. Là elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant l'obligea à se boucher les oreilles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et y vit des avions alliés qui survolaient la zone à basse altitude.

«Que font-ils, pensa-t-elle en les observant.»

Il y eut une forte explosion. Et puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

Le sergent Gisèle Victory du 1er Corps canadien du Royal 22e bataillon fut transporté dans un hôpital anglais suite au bombardement allié qui manqua de peu de lui coûter la vie. Sa jambe droite avait été cassée de même que son bras gauche. L'un de ses poumons avait été perforé et son front fendu.

 **Sept mois plus tard**

La jeune femme revenait de sa promenade quotidienne dans le jardin qui était axé à l'hôpital. Elle se remettait lentement de ses blessures de guerre en se comptant chanceuse d'avoir encore tous ses membres. Seulement sa respiration lui causait du tort. Le médecin lui avait dit que son pneumothorax serait lent à guérir. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle en garderait probablement des séquelles.

-Lieutenant Victory, l'appela l'une des infirmières.

En raison de son acte de courage, la jeune femme avait été nommée lieutenant et s'était vu décorée de la croix militaire.

-Oui.

-Je vous présente le major-général Winston.

-Monsieur, déclara la jeune femme en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Repos lieutenant, dit l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine au ventre proéminent. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre bataillon a été dissous et vous serez affecté au 506e régiment parachutiste de la 101e division aéroportée américaine.

-Monsieur, murmura Gisèle qui était devenue soudainement pâle. Je ne suis même pas parachutiste.

-C'est votre seule option lieutenant Victory, l'avertit le major-général Winston. Sinon vous faites vos bagages et vous rentrez chez vous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Le prochain chapitre va être avec la Easy company comme vous devez vous en attendre. Laissez-moi des reviews (constructives je vous prie) bonne semaine.


End file.
